


i saw you and the world went away

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Skinny Dipping, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael convinces Alex to sneak out for the night.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	i saw you and the world went away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).



> happy birthday! I hope you enjoy the gross fluff that I concocted! 
> 
> title: tonight, tonight from west side story

_Michael: sneak out_

_Alex: I can't_

_Michael: sneak outttt_

_Alex: my dad's home_

_Michael: all I'm hearing are reasons for you to sneak out_

_Michael: please?_

_Michael: pleeeeeaaaassseeeeeee_

_Alex: fine! Give me a few minutes!_

_Michael: thank god i need you naked like yesterday_

_Michael: pictures aren’t enough_

_Michael: this is true suffering_

_Alex: omg_

Alex stuffed his phone into his back pocket and checked himself in the mirror, quickly touching up his eyeliner and his hair. He always felt a little giddy every time Michael requested his presence, especially when it was to sneak out on a school night. There were certain things that he didn’t expect to have in high school. A boyfriend with a truck and a no-holds-barred attitude broke all of those expectations.

After he was pretty sure he looked good, he sprayed himself with cologne and made sure his door was locked. His dad was actually pretty good about not checking in on him after 10PM and he knew that he had until 5 in the morning before he needed to be presentable. That was a solid amount of time to be reckless with Michael Guerin. 

He quietly pushed up his window and climbed out, putting a pen beneath it as he closed it back. He made sure it didn't look too obvious before he started to head to the front of the house and started jogging down the street towards the truck that was waiting for him.

He hopped in the passenger seat and Michael immediately grabbed him, pulling him close. Alex giggled as he doused him with kisses in any place he could reach before he met his lips, immediately slipping into something far too explicit for the first kiss of the night.

"God, I missed you," Michael groaned, giving him a sloppy kiss that dragged across his cheek and down to his jaw.

"You saw me at school today," Alex laughed. He didn't push him away, though. He didn't want him to stop or let go.

"Fuck school, I can't touch you at school. I just want to touch you all the time," Michael complained, his hand slipping up under the back of his shirt. Alex smiled helplessly.

"And I want you to," Alex told him. It just seemed to fuel him, his grip getting tighter and tugging him impossibly close as their legs struggled to overlap in the small space the truck provided. "But maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Fuck, yeah, you're right," Michael agreed, slowly peeling away from him. He rested his forehead on Alex's for a moment, marveling at him. "You're literally the most beautiful thing in the universe, did you know that?"

"Shut up," Alex laughed, stealing one more kiss, "Drive."

"Yeah," Michael agreed, giving him one more dazed look before turning his attention to the road and putting the truck in drive.

Alex did his best to be good, simply tucking himself against his side as he drove somewhere where they could do whatever and no one would see. Neither of them were exactly keeping a secret, but they weren't really parading it either. If people knew, they knew, but they weren't going to be announcing shit and they didn’t feel the need to show PDA when other people were around. It didn't matter how many fancy laws the state passed. Tensions were still high when two boys were interested in each other, so they kept it to the people they trusted.

"I'm so ready to get the fuck out of here," Michael said, "When we go to college, it's gonna be great. I'm gonna kiss you in front of everyone."

"That's your dream?" Alex asked, smiling at him and nuzzling his nose beneath his jaw.

"Well, my _dream_ would be kissing you in our big ass mansion in California that overlooks the ocean that we pay for on our rich people salaries. But I’ll settle for college," Michael told him. Alex laughed and kissed his shoulder. 

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazy about you, baby.”

“ _Stop,_ you’re so cheesy,” Alex said, shaking his head. Michael just gave a proud little hum.

A few minutes later, Michael turned onto a dark, narrow road that was shrouded by trees. If anyone else was driving, it probably would’ve been scary, but Alex trusted him more than anything in the world. Maybe that was stupid of him, but he didn’t mind feeling stupid when it came to him.

He eventually slowed to a stop and shut off the truck, the lights still shining as it overlooked a cliff. Michael turned to him and gave him a kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough.

“C’mon,” he said instead, flashing that wild smile before climbing out of the truck. Alex followed without question.

He only started having questions when Michael started taking his shirt off and walking towards the edge of the cliff.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked. Michael threw his shirt onto the hood of the truck and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Skinny dipping,” he said simply, “C’mon.”

Alex was a little hesitant though, looking over the edge of the cliff. It wasn’t _that_ big of a drop, probably only about 25 feet or so, and the water looked deep enough with no sharp rocks in sight. His stomach still twisted with anxiety though and he looked back to Michael who was taking off his boots, still grinning at him.

“No worries, I’ve jumped off this cliff before, it’s safe,” he promised.

“No rocks?”

“None. Water’s at least, like, 30 feet deep, too, because I couldn’t reach the bottom when I tried.”

“No fish? Sharks? Alligators?”

Michael laughed, “Did you just ask me if there’s alligators? In New Mexico?”

“Hey, it could happen!”

“No, there’s no alligators. And, if we see one, I’ll protect you,” he promised. It was hard to do anything but blush and roll his eyes at that. “There’s fish, but they’ll usually steer clear of you after you jump in.”

“Mhm,” Alex hummed, “And no one’s gonna come and steal our clothes or anything?”

“No one comes here, they all go to the caves in the desert. That’s the cool people spot, this is my spot,” Michael explained. Alex nodded in understanding. He’d never even heard of this place before. “Stop worrying, it’s gonna be fun.”

Michael kicked off his jeans and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, pausing as he looked at Alex.

“You gonna join or are you just enjoying the show?”

“Can’t I have both?”

“I mean, _yes,”_ Michael agreed. Alex rolled his eyes and then pulled his shirt over his head. So much for touching up his hair and makeup.

Michael discarded his boxers before coming over to help Alex strip. He was so _confident_ in his body and Alex loved it more than he could describe. He wasn’t exactly shy about his own, but Michael was the type of guy who could walk down the hall in school completely naked and not give a shit. He just wasn’t a clothing type of guy and it was the opposite of a problem.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Michael gushed as Alex put his clothes on the hood of the truck beside Michael’s. He moved in for a kiss, pressing their bodies flush together. Skin to skin, no shame involved. It was funny to think that, once upon a time, Michael had been unraveled by the mere idea of kissing him. Now... Well, now, that seemed to be the main event.

“So are you,” Alex whispered, hands gliding up his bare sides. His skin was so hot compared to most people and Alex didn’t know why. He figured it had everything to do with them both being excited every time they could touch each other.

Michael gave him a string of kisses that ranged from his lips to his forehead to his collar bone before peeling off him and then breaking into a sprint. Alex watched as he just ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff, all inhibitions cast aside. Alex felt like this is what love must’ve been. Watching someone jump off a cliff and wanting nothing more but to follow.

So he did.

He ran and he jumped, the fall lasting hardly more than a second before he plunged deep into the dark water. It was exhilarating, his heart thudding in his chest as he pushed back to the surface and laughed as he did so.

“See! Told you it’d be fun!” Michael announced. Alex just swam closer, throwing his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Michael laughed and kept them afloat as Alex went in for a kiss.

He knew he probably wasn’t as pretty in that moment, his makeup smeared and his hair flat from the water, but he figured he could kiss Michael long enough that he wouldn’t notice. Not that that was ever a _chore._

Alex played with his wet curls as he parted Michael’s lips with his tongue, feeling him hum in response. It was indescribably easy to be with Michael Guerin, to kiss him like nothing else mattered, to hold him close without any fear that he’d drop him, to trust that he wouldn’t hurt him even if he had the option. Alex had never felt so safe with someone before. That should be scary... but it wasn’t.

“So, our mansion in California,” Alex whispered, his fingers sliding over Michael’s jaw. He pressed another kiss to his lips, slow and deliberate. “Do we have a dog?”

“Two,” Michael confirmed softly, focusing all of his energy to just keep them afloat and letting Alex just control all of the kissing. What a fun little thing that was. “And a bearded dragon.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, smiling at the idea of having pets with him. A little family. “And we can have a big kitchen too where we can cook all the time.”

“And fuck on the floor while we’re waiting for things to finish baking,” Michael suggested. Alex laughed, giving him another long, languid kiss with just a little bit of tongue. It left Michael breathing a little heavier.

“And a big bathroom, too, with a big, one-sided window that looks out to the ocean.”

“California king sized bed, too, even though I’ll probably just be sleeping right next to you.”

“That’s okay, leaves room for the dogs to share.”

“Exactly.”

They both gave soft laughs as they stared at each other for a moment. Alex forgot the fact that his mascara was probably making him look like he had two black eyes because it didn’t matter when Michael was looking at him like that. It was like he was so confident that they were going to get that or get something close to that. They were going to be something, both separate and together.

“I love you,” Alex said honestly. Michael’s eyelashes fluttered and his face went soft. He was so sweet.

“I love you too.”

They spent awhile just kissing and wading through the water until Michael’s arms got tired from holding them both up. They swam to shore and it was only then did Alex realize that they’d have to walk all the way back up to the truck while naked.

“Don’t worry, I know a short cut,” Michael promised, laughing the minute he saw his pouting. Still, he pressed his thumb into Alex’s bottom lip and then pulled him into a kiss. It made what should’ve been a short three minute walk into ten minutes.

They got back to the truck and, instead of being adults and checking the time to make sure they weren’t going to be late, stumbled into the side of it while trying to get as close to each other as possible. Laughs mingled in the night air as they both tried and failed to get a grip on each other, hands slipping off damp skin.

It was only when Michael said fuck it and dropped to his knees that Alex found anything to grip. He leaned against the truck, his head tilted back with his hands in Michael’s hair. This was reckless, this was stupid, this was technically illegal and considered public indecency at the very least, and, damn, it would make for a good story to tell Liz and Maria the next day. 

Alex moaned into the night air, unrestrained and unafraid. He wanted to live in his night, live in this perfect bubble of _them_ and nothing else. It was only them, only this. Forget regret, right?

Michael finished him off and then left a string of kisses over his hips, hands pressed to the back of his thighs for a few extra seconds until he was sure Alex would have no problem standing on his own. He got back on his feet and kissed him until Alex felt braindead all over again. Yeah, this was love.

“I gotta get you home,” Michael said when Alex offered to return the favor, “Tomorrow night, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, still feeling like he was floating on air. It must’ve been obvious because Michael laughed and kissed his cheek, wrapping him up in a hug. Alex hugged him back and breathed him in. 

They eventually had to pull apart and get dressed, touching each other much more than was actually necessary but that felt like someone else’s problem. Even as they got back into the truck, Alex couldn’t be sad that the night was ending. In fact, he was happier than he’d been in a long time. He was always left on that cloud whenever he spent time with Michael.

“Sanders is gonna be so pissed when he finds dirt stains on the inside of my jeans when he’s doing laundry,” Michael noted as they started driving home. Alex laughed from his place tucked into his side.

“I’d say blame me, but...”

“But he already knows and will still blame me,” Michael mused, “I can hear him now, ‘ _I don’t care what you're up to, boy, but stop being stupid about it’._ And the stupidity comes from only the stains, by the way, not the me being shameless.”

Alex snorted a laugh. “I wish I could be shameless.”

“One day, baby, it’s gonna be great. Just you wait.”

Michael dropped him off a few blocks away, saying goodnight with a kiss that promised more tomorrow, and telling him to make sure he texted him when he got inside so he knew he was safe. Alex did just that after he climbed back into his window, carefully closing it so he wouldn’t wake anyone else up.

_Alex: didn’t die_

_Michael: oh good cuz that would suck_

_Alex: love you <3_

_Michael: love you moreeeee :*_

Alex fell into bed, not caring that he smelled like gross lake water, and held his phone over his heart. 

College couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
